ZEPHYRA AND DA HOSPITAL
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: A VERY BEAUTIFUL gurl named Zephyra goes to the angles memorial hospital and falls in luv with the Sexy Dr. Neil Hudson! While shes there all kinds of awesome stuff happens!11 V. EXCITNG! ((ALSO, MY ENGLISH TEACHERS HELPING ME EDIT THIS SO MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR IS REALLY GOOD NOW!11111) PLS READ ND REVIUW IF U LIKE!111111 VERY GOOD!11
1. Chapter 1

ZEPHYRA AND DA HOSPITAL

(HEY GUYS DIS IS MY NEW STORY! I PROMSIE MY NEW STORY WILL HAVE BETTER SPELING THAN MY OTHER ONE BCUZ THIS ONE MY ENGLISH TEACHER IS HELPING ME RIGHT!1 (HES SUPER HOT N SEXY BY THE WAY BUT DONT TELL HIM IN SAID THAT!1) anywyas, THIS STORY IS ABOUT CODE BLCK MY NEW FAVORITE TV SHOW! HERE IT US GUYS!)

CHAPTER 1, THE HOSPITAL!

Once upon a time There was a very beautiful gurl named Zephyra who had long black hair with pink and blue streak in it, blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds, and SHE WAS VERY SEXY! She lived with her stupid UGLY aunt and uncle petunia and Vernon on Privet drive with her brother Harry! Harry was a wizerd lol but thats not important to the story. Anywayz Vernon and petunia were really awful parents because they made zephyrs do ALL THE HOUSEWORK! They mad her clean,cook,wash dishes (UGHHH I H8 WASHIN THE DISHES SO MUCH!11!( and tak care of their 10 fugly dogs! One day Zephyra was busy CLEENIN SOME NASTY FUGLY DISHES when her aunt petunia screamed "YOUR NOT DOIN THAT RIGHT!" and she hit Zephyra over the head with a frying pan!

"OH NO MY HEAD IS BROKE!" said Zephyra then crying.

"Oh no we have too get her too the hospital!" Uncle vernon picked Zephyra up then carried her too the hospital! They had to go to ER then some guys threw her in an ambulance and she drove to the hospital in the ambulance with lots of hot sexy guys touching her and stuff! They had to take out her blood and stuff and do operations.

Then, to took her to the hospital!

The ambulance pulled up at the hospital then the doors opened and some hot sexy ambulance guys took her out of the ambulance and carried her into the hospital! They put her on a hospital bed thingy then then ruse changed her into a hospital gown, except, the hospital gown was not fugly on Zephyra but REALLY, REALLY hot because it was very short skirt and showed LOTS Of cleavage! Zephyra laid sexily o the bed while a really hot dude came out from the hospital room thing and went over to her bed "Hi Zephyra am Dr. Neal Hudson but you can call me NIALL HORAN!" said a sexily guy who did not really very much look like Niall Horan but he was hot anyways! (a/n he looks more like zayn but OMG THERE NAMES R SO CLOSE LOLLLL) Niall Horan said "Zephyra we are going to have too do lots of Surgery on you and it is going to hurt VERY MUCH but dont worry I will give u meds and HOLD UR HAND sexily!" Then...he got out a SIRINGE and poked it intoo Zephyra and then...SHE WUZ ONCONSCIOUS!


	2. Chapter 2

_**(PLZ PUT REVIEWS ((GOOD ONES NO FLAMZ PLZ))!11111111 aLSO IM SURRY I DIDNT POST YESTERDAY BUT YETSTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY!11111111 LOL! i had a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge party wit all my friends and then got special celebratin with my boyfrnd (justing timberlake style!1111 DICK IN A BOX! wihc is REALLY GR8 BECAUSE IH AVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY AS JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE LOL!1111111 I LOVE U JUSTIN!1111111 anywyas here is the chappie!D)**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2, SURGERYING!**_

Whiel Zephyra was un conscience, Dr. Niall Horan was busy sticking knives n stuff in Zephyra body. There was lots of blood and guts and stuff going everywhere "WE MUST HURRY" said Niall Horan "WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO SAVE THE BEAUTIFUL ZEPHYRA!" He did some gruesome gory surgery stuff then Zephyra heart stopped "OH NO!" "she will DIE if I cannot save her!" sexily Britished in his British accent. "WE MUST SAVE HER!"

Suddenly, Krista!

"NO YOU CANNOT SAVE HER"

"But, I LOVE HER!" said Niall.

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME."

"NO!" Niall stabbed her through the heart "I NEVER LOVED YOU, YOU LYING CHEATING HORE!" Then he stabbed Krista through the heart and Kristy died and there was blood and guys everywhere! While Krysy was dying Niall Zephya began saving her life! "Dont worry my love he Britished "I will save your life and then you will be my love" He quickly saved Zephyra and she came bac k too life! She woke up then throwing her arms around Niall's neck saying "OMG NIALL THANX FOR SAVING ME I LOVE U SO MUCH!" Then, they had their very first kiss!


	3. Chapter 3

(THANKGX! PLS REVIOW!)

CHAPTER 3, DOCTORING!

One day, Niall decided it was time too give Zephyra a PROMOTION!

"You are now...an ATTENDING!" he said which is like a doctor or something. "Now everyone must call you...DOKTOR ZEPHYRA!"

"Yay!" said Zephyra.

"u must have the noble Profession of SAVING PEOPELS LIVES!" said Niall then Zephyra and niall made out sexily like there was fireworks going off in the background. It was so hot that people started clapping even like the dying people in the beds! Except then, that annoying BICH Leanna came stride jealously in! "GET AWAY FROM MY NIALL" she roared bichily then tryng to Kill Zephyra with some sharp hospital tool thingys. "DONT YOU DAR TOUCH HIM WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDZ!" "but I choose ZEPHYRA!" said Niall sexily and he bend over and kiss Zephyra again. "IF YOU DO NOT CHOSE ME...then I will KILL MYSELF!" Lean took her scalpel thingy and then stabed herself through the HEART with it, then, blood and guts gorily rushing down her chest! "OMG" said Zephyra traumatizedly then Neal took her up in his arms then comfrting her sexily and saying "it ok it ok" like he could fix everything. Some other doctor's took Lean then threw her on a bed even though she didnt deserve too live because she had tryed suicided. They tryed saving Leans life but she dide anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN IF U LIKE PLS REVIEW!1111111)

CHAPTER 4, ZEPHYRA IS AWESOME!

A HUGE CROWD of dying people then came intoo the hospital!

"O NO WERE IN CODE BLAKC!" shouted Neal then all kinds of sirens and stuff went off saying ITS CODE BLACK!1 Everyone cheered then as brave Dr's began rushing the dying patience into the hospital then sexy ambulance guys driving bed cart thingys full of people into the hospital Malaria Anugs Mario Savetti putting them in beds and the brave Zephyra and Niall bravely operating on them! "omg Zephyra You're the best doctor We've ever had!" said Niall and Zephyra was instantly promoted! "You get to take Leans abandoned position!" said Niall then Zephyra and Niall began operating sexily on the dying people. Niall sliced the knife through Barbaras heart then the blood began rushing out then Barbara had heart surgery and heart translate! Barbara started dying then but Niall and Zephyra quickly saved her JUST IN TIME! She woke up gratefully and began sobbing saying "You saved my life I AM FORVER INDEBTED TOO YOU!" cryingly. "Omg thats Great but we have too save more lifes now" Zephyra said then they turned to another man Jason who was super sexy! They ripped off his cloths then he had like an 8-pack and his man angles were huge! Zephyra gasped then sxily began making out with the Jason and then crying. I cant decide who to choose!" she sexed "Niall or Jason but they are boht SO hott!" Then she saved Jasons life and Jason was forever indebted to her "I love you!" he proclaimed then they fell in love. Niall watched jealously.


	5. COD BLAK 5

(THANX DIDI I LUV U!111111 ALSO CANT WATE TO SEE U 2NITE WER GONNA HAV SO MUCH FUN RWATCHIN THIS SHOW 2GETHER!also PLS REVIOUW MY STURY PLS PLS PLS PLS I RLLY WANT SOM GOOD REVIOUS CUZ I kNOW THS STORY IS RLLY GOOD)

CHAPTER 5, NAILL IS FUKKIN CHEATER!k

Wehn they were on lynch break, ZEPHYRA discovered Niall making out to and sexing to...KRISTON!

"How DA Fuck did you get BACK ALIVE?" she screamed angonishly riping Niall and Kriston apart then. "I thought I fucking killed you!"

"NO!" said Krisa.

"I luv her don't hurt her!" said Niall cryingly.

"THAT DOCENT ANSWER MY QUESTION HOW THE FUCK DID SHE GET BACK TOO LIFE!"

"I fixed her," said Niall admitted. "Im a really good doctor I can like bring people back from the dead and stuff."

"BUT" said Zephyra. "You have cheated therefore you shall die!" She took her hunting knife then plunged the blade intoo Krista heart and Krista DYED for the second time! The blood was rushing across the floor then Niall crying Kristas name then saying "But Zephyra, I love you, I only cheating with her because I LOVE you and wanted to make you JEALOUS!" Zephyra and Niall grabbed passionately making out and sexing together in the beautiful synchronization of passion!


	6. COD BLAKC 6

CHAPTER 6, CH8ER

When Zephyra got to work the next day she was dressed up super sexy! She had on sexy white doctor dress thingy sexy gold stelescope thingy around her neck that went into her cleavage, gold necklace with chain thingys on it, big pirate lookin hoop earings, bracelets that went all the way up her arms with tatoo stuff of 5s0s on them, lace socks, and sexy high heels that were 10 inches tall. All the guys in the hospital swooned and a couple of them actually DYED because she was so sexy! Niall fell into a DEAD FAINT when he saw her cuz she was just so damn sexy!1

"OMG"

They went to work saving ppls lives...THEN

"OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOIN" Stupid hore bitch jealous Heather lady appeared out from nowhere menecingly welding a knife. "NIALL IS MINE!11" She lunched at Zephyra with the knife then attempting to stab out Zephyra's guts, Zephyra was too fast and hit Hether over the head with a hospital bed! Hether fall into the Hospital bed and then is unconscious, so Zephyra and Niall have to make the choice, do they save stupid hore bitches life or do they let her dye? "Stupid hore bitch doesnt deserve to life" says Zephyra then she lets Heathen die. They burn up heathens body then dancing around the fire doing satanic chanting rituals.


	7. COD BLAK 7

_(OMG GUYZ IM SO SAD ABOUT THE SEASON BEING OVER!1111111111111 and I JUST heard that tey might CANCLE doing it any more so ther might never be a secon 2!11111111111111111 OMG IM GONNA CRY OMGG and IM MIGHT DYE IF THEY DONT DO SESON 2!1111111111 PLS PLS PLS PSL PSL SPSL DO A SESON 2!1111111111111111 NEAL I LUV U1!111111111111111111_

HCAPTER 7, ANGUS!

W/hen Zephrya got 2 work the next day she put on another sexi outfit she was weaRING sexy black lace dress with lace stuff on the coller, some huge gold hope earings that had pentegrams in the middle, a necklace with a gold smcoroption with red ruby eyes that wee creepy like real eyes, an d a bra that shwoed of her hUGE CLEVAGE, and then soem spiky chainz on her amrz an henaa tattoz of 5202 AND ONE DIRECTUM on her arms, legz, feet, and clevage! And she wuz werring a huge 6 inch highe heels and a thong dat dint cover her but!

All da hospital patienz DYED cuz she wuz so sexi!BUT, kiwkly the doctors saved EFVYR1!11111111111

Nial an Zephrya started makin lov, where evry1 coud see, it was sosexy everyone DYE AGAIN!111111

"O NO"

Den

BEEP

BEPP

BEEP

BEPP

Some hospital machinz thingysz startd goin off and dey relized dey ould have 2 save da dying people! N/ial quikyl grabbed A NIFE! and start2 do operationz n stuff "OMG NO IM THE ONYL DOKTOR LEFT!" becaus all da doktros had dyed during de passion of Nial and Zeypras sexy love scene!11111111111111 NIAL HAD TO SAVE ALL THE DYING PEOPLE BY HIMSLEF!11111111111111111

DSKFMLSKDGMJgG

ddddd

D

D

Then

NAILL FINISHED SEVING EVEYROENS LIFE!

"omg ur A herOOO," said Zephrya

Nial and Zwephrya began pasisonratly maikng out agen, but then wer carful not to kil any1 wit ther passion.

SUDEENLY,

ANGUS!

Angus was dojn drugs n SMOKIN DRUGZ!

Den, he startd MAKIN OUT WITH DJESEE AND DOIN DA DIRTY WIT HIM!1111111111111111111

Den, Hether the hore bitch DRUG DEELER came bkc 2 life and startd givin out drugz n evry1 had a SYKIDELIK DRUG PARTY!11111111111 Zpehrya and Nial did pot togrther and had MORE SEXI TIME!1111111111111111111

Then...I relzied we were doin a 3 sum with...

GRASE!

"OMG" I said

Then

NAILL IS MIEN!" sed Grace sexily

"NO SHE IS MINE!11111111111111" I yeld then BEGAN STABING GRASE!11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"NIAL LOVVES ONLY MEI" said Gravce cryingly

"No I only loved Zephrya I was onl pretendin to love Grease" said Nial then he helped Zephyra kill Grace and they threw the body in the river. Then Nial and Zephrya were reinuted with no one to CHALLENEGE THEIR LOVE!


	8. HOSPTIAL 555555555555555555555555555555

CHAPTR 8, NAIL AN ZEPHYRA 4EVA!11

The next day Zephura was wore a looooooooong white silk dress with lace on the collars an stuff, a metal thong with spikes on it, a blak bra wit blue and green rihnestones, fishnetz on her armz and legs, tatoos of 1d lyrics on her anlkez, 16 inch black leather high heelz, a gold chain necklaze wit the socription on it, gold eyelinerz, blak eylinerz on da other eye, gliter on her face, an rhinestons that wer made of real diamonz glued in2 her clevage. When she walkd in the hospital then some guyz wer lookin at how sexi she wuz then they started chantin "STRIP STIRP! STIRPI!1 STIRP!" cuz dey wantd her to start strippin, so, she tok off her cloths n got a strippin pole then starting twirilin around n takin off her clothz. Her bra then thong then taking off her dres then all the guys started gettin UNOWATZ, except Anus an Jersee becuse tey are gay an so dey got out some pot n started makin out n sexin wit each other instead. Anguz got out some crak, pot n heiron an started doijn it then he an Jerre mking out loudly n droolish then all the hosptial patients began gotting orgys becaus it was so HAUT. Zephyra keeps strippin then but stops when NIALL comes in2 the rom, hes so hot she starts gettin a unoawat, they fling themself's into each others arms then start makin out n sexin an frenchin passively, "OMG BABY I LUV U" then Niall an Zephrya DO IT!1 But then a dude dyes in his bed, Niall has 2 leave Zpehyra so they dan SAVE him!1 Zephrya gets a knfie then starts cuttin him up an blood n gutz goin everywhere then realizing "OMG U NEAD A HART TRANSPLANT!" BUT THEN...Malya comes in the room, "NAILL I LOVE U!11" Then she starts sexin an frenchin n rappen with Niall, then "OMG WERENT U GAE!?" screams cryingly Zephyra "NO NOT ANY MORE I love Nal so much i got UN-GAE!" Then, Zephyra killing Malya "NO DONT KILL ME!" Then, fight! Malya started beetin up Zephyra with a lamp thingymajig but then, Zephyra got on of dose iv strippin pole thignz (a/n u no dos things dey put da ivs on dat look kinda like strippin polez) an started killin Malya then shootin malya up with a bunch of random med's n stuff n POSIININ HER wit evil meds! T/hen Malyay dyaed, then Zephyra gets knife an CUTS THE HEART OUT OF HER BOOTY! Then "I HAVE A HAERET TRANSLATION 4 U"Then cutting the surgery dude up n puttin the heart in his body n takin out the old one then, "ZEPHYRA U HAS DAVED ME!1111" Then the guy sexily grabe Zephyra n started makin out with her, except "NO!" screemd Nial angirly, rippin them apart but then "YOU MUST NOT CHEET ON ME" he Britished seixli then Zephyra realises she is the only one for them so then they make out n sex n everyone in the hospital cheers beczus its so romanic. Then Anguish n Jerre start makin out loudly n poledanicn an makin out n throwin little thinges of pot n coke in2 the crowd, then DISKO LITES! Then evry1 danses an British n Zephyra have sex for the very first time!1 AND IT IS SO HAUTE


	9. special nail chappy

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

OMG

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

 **OMG**

OMG

 _OMG_

OMG

oMg

OmG

OoOoMmMgGgGGgGG

 _ **OMFG I CANT FUKKIN BELEVE IT IM GUNA CRI. OK. I ALREDDEH CRYED , ALOT. ANYWAZ... ...NAIL LEFT THE SHOW! OK DEY RUNOUW IT FOR ANUTHUR EPPISOED BUT THERE IS NO NAIL. DEY DELETED HIM. IM FUKKING DPERESED AND CRYING ALOT.**_

 _ **.**_

chaptre 1

.

.

.

;

;

Then ext day Zephyra went too the hospital and Naill was there sexily. "Hi Zephyra." He said sexily. He only had on a black rob ad zexy underware and stuff but he was not waring much cloths just enough that she cold see his 8pack also he was warring channel no 8. IX"Zephyra I lov u so much I will NEVER LEAVE U" he says then sexily "Infact...I just sinned a 10000000000000000000000000 year contract wit da hospital and I will never leave." "OMG Rele?" said Zephyra then Nail nodded then they huged sezily and Nail started taken off his cloves and he had a riley sexy 9-pack and he pot his thingy in Zephyra and they DID IT.

"OMG STOP" said Lane Roarshit comming into 2 the room.

"Like wtf" said Niall

"UR FRIED" screamed Lane

"NO IM NOT"

"T/hen, Lean got out a knife nd started stabing Nail

!

"OMFG HOW DAR U BITCH!" screemd AZephrya then she tstarted 2 kill Laena. "DONT UR DAR TOUCH HIM WITH UR FILTHEE HANDS!" then she toke away the knife and started stabing Lane and stuff and ther was like blood an guts and stuff everywhere and Lane dyed. Then zephrya puts some bandades on nals chest and dos some sekret doktor majical stuff that i dont really now how it works and then...NIALL WAS ALL BETTE! "Than you my lov" he britished then they started too make out again. "Are love will never be saparated!1" Then they gut to work saving lots of peopels lives in the hspital.


	10. I LOVE nail my bae他妈的爱情

_**I QOOD RAHER DA SHOW M=NOT BE RUNOUW AT AL THEN FOR IT TO BE RUNOWED WTH NO NAIL IN IT. FUCK YOU! AND FUCK U TO DIMOND. ur bobz are NOT biger than mine ok!**_

CAPTRY 9, THE MOUTH-2-MOUTH GUY!

The next day Zephyra whore a long black gown wit diamonds glued all over it and lace on the collar an the botom part and the sleeve thingys and buttons shaped like Naills head, black leather high heels boots that go all the way up 2 her thighs with metal zippers down the sides and 12 inch heels and black gliter all over them and laces that were aktually made out of lace, a glitter purple thong wit lace, a lacy black bra with glitter on it, scorption necklace, a tiara mad of reel silver with diamonz n red stonez n amethysts on it, black hair clips mad of the finger bonerz of tortured soles, blak steel coreset with lace things on it, 5202 lyricz tattoes on her neck and some black lace nek thingz also and her neck, and metal fishnetz on her armz n legz, and black eyeliners and mascara and her hair also was black wit hot pinkk streekz in it and her eyes wer black with gold hilites.

Then she went int the hopsital then saw Niall "OMG" cryingly then they ran to each other then COLLIDED in a fit of sexyness and hautness! They start making out hautly then Nial slurping his tongue down Zephrya throat and Zephyra retching her tongue down her throat then his hands grab her boody in way that WAS NOT NSFW!1111111111

Then, they start sexing but then GIN PIRELO says "AHELM!"

"OMG I THOUT YOU DIED LIKE 20 EPIDODES AGO" screamed furiously Nial then without not stoppin sexing with Zephyra, he and Zephrya r pasinately sexing together and Zephyras cloths are on the hospital stripping pole,

"OMG I REZURKEKETED," saying Perelo then "MARIO SAVEITI WUZ DOIN SOM EXPIRMNETZ N STUFF N HE ACCIDENTLY BROUT ME BACK 2 LIFE N HE WAS ACTUALLY MEENIN TOO BRING HIS CHEATING HORE BITCH GURLFRNED HETHER BACK INSTEAD"

But then, realising, Hether the hore bitch an Leann n Malya n Krister n all them were ALL BAK ALIVE! Immeditely they formed a gient RAPE CIRCEL around Niall an started raping him, exept then Zephry started stripping and her stripping had like majical supperpowerz that was like hypnotizing and shit, so then she was HYPNOTIZIN them by her stripping then they stopped rAPPIN neil Naill and then locked at her. She kept stripping then sexily while she was striping also she started KILLINg them, except she was not fast enough so then she only killed mALZYA and all the others run away!

"OMG GET OUT YOUR NOT WELCOM" screams Perello at Leann,Malya,Krister,Hether then they all go away. Then she PUSHNISHES Zephyr and Nial for hautly sexing in the hospital where people could see, she makes them clean out bedpans and then save peoples lifes and also, NO SEXING FOR REST OF DA DAY!1 They finish cleenin out the bedpans (PINESOUL!) then start saving peoples lives! In the bed then is a guy who is super hot and sexy and he is CHOKINg 2 DEATH, SO then Zephyra putting her sexy red lips that red without needing makeup, then start doing MOUTH-2-MOUTH, except then then

"OMG UR CHEETIN ON ME" scraems Nial angirly, ripping Zephyra away from sexy mouth-2mouth dude, except then MOUTH 2 MOUTH DUDE STARTS DYINgg,!1 Zephrya beets Niela up then moth2mouths the dude then SAVING HIS LIFE, also then happily relizing he has SUPPER HUGE MAN JUNK! Then relizing, he is familiar, HE IS HER EX BOYFRIEND EDVARD WHO DYED!111

"omg EDVARD I THOT U WERE DED?/" she crys happily then maks out with Edwerd then he was the one who TOoK HER VERGENITY! He will be forever in her heart!

Except then Nial is mad then says firusly "OMG I THOT U WER MY BOYFREND except she is sad, she loves both of them how will she ever decide?

"NIAL I LUV U BUT EDVERD I LUV U 2" she cyrz cryingly then sparklin pink teerz goin dow her cheeks like rain (PURPLE RAIN), cryingly "HOW WILL I EVER DEcIDE!" Then suddenly Evderrd chocks 2 death again except then he dyes PERNENEMTLY, he can never come back to lyfe

"OMG,,!" then Zephyra and Niall start sexing happily and Nial making sexy British sound and Zephyra makes noises and they sexily sexy together, BecUS I has relised, Niall is the only 1 for her!1111. ZEPHYRA#NIAL=4EVA,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,3


End file.
